The Escape
by ScreamChosen
Summary: Angel and Buffy are doing their best to raise Connor, but when his itch to be a hero becomes to great, he goes off to a faraway land to slay his own monsters.


**Disclaimer**- Joss Whedon owns the Buffy and Angel characters, I own whatever you don't recognize.

**Summary**- With his plastic sword, he goes off to slay the dragon.

**Rating**- PG-13. I don't think this will be too bad.

**Timeline**- I don't know. And there really aren't many spoilers either.

**AN**- After Darla gives birth and dies, Angel calls Buffy. Instead of getting freaky with Spike, she stays with Angel and helps him raise Connor. They're a cute, happy family and nobody says boo. Oh, curse? What curse?

Son of Rage and Love

Prologue 

When I grow up, I wanna be just like my daddy. He goes out every night and fights bad guys. He's a super hero, but nobody knows it but me. Oh, and mommy does too. She says he's her hero. They save the world every night after I go to bed. One day, I'm going to wake up big and strong like my daddy, and he'll let me use his favorite sword so I can be a hero too! I asked him last night if I could go with him to beat up bad guys, but he told me I'm too little. I'm not too little. Mommy says I'm her big man, and then I make my chest big like daddy's and she laughs and hugs me. I like that. I want to be more like daddy so mommy can hug me all the time.

Sometimes, when daddy goes out at night I can't sleep, so me and mommy play swords. She can swing better then me, but sometimes I can get her in the belly. My toy swords are nothing like daddy's. His are shiny and long and silver-y. Mine are not shiny, and are kinda silver, but not. I asked mommy if we can play with daddy's swords and she told me when I was older I could use them, that I was too little right now. But...I'm mommy's big man. How can I be too little to mommy? Mommy is shorter then daddy, so how come she gets to play with his swords?

When they fight in the basement, I watch. They told me not to, but I like it. They fight pretty. Daddy always knows when mommy is going to punch, and mommy always knows when daddy is going to kick. It's like the dancing that Fred and Delia watch. I think it's called 'ballet' and when they do it...it's not like the people on t.v. The people on t.v. look fake, like dolls. Mommy and daddy look like ghosts 'cos they go so fast, it's like you can't even see them. But my eyes are very good, like daddy's, so I can see clear when they fight like that. When they stop fighting, mommy always sits on daddy and kisses him. I make the kissy face and mommy laughs and kisses me instead. I love my mommy.

Today mommy and daddy were fighting. But, not their ghost fighting. Daddy was sitting at his desk and mommy stood in front of it. I knew she was angry because she was looking at him like she looks at me when I try to get in the swords closet. Daddy sat just staring at her. His eyes were very dark and scary.

"He has to go to school, Buffy. He's five years old for gods sake."

"He's just a little boy, Angel. He's not ready for school yet."

He put his hands on the desk and stood up. I keep hiding behind the door. I don't like it when they fight.

"I'm sure you were in school by that age, Buffy. And not only that, but he could have been in pre-school last year, but we put off signing him up because you thought he was too young, not ready."

"He wasn't! And he still isn't. He's not ready for the world because the only world he knows is the one we try to protect him from at night!"

Daddy doesn't need to breathe, I know that, so when his chest poofs with air, I know that is not good.

"Buffy. We are signing him up. He is of age where he can finally go to school; first grade. Please, don't argue. Tomorrow, I'll go down to the nearest school and-"

"I hope you use extra sunblock."

He gives her a scary look and she almost smiles at him. Mommy always knows how to make daddy mad. More then anyone else.

"They have after hours for parents who work in the morning."

Daddy finally lets out that poof of air and his eyes aren't so scary anymore.

"He'll be okay, Buffy."

I've never seen my mommy cry before. I don't know what to do.

"How do you know that, Angel?"

Daddy stops being big and scary and walks over to mommy, hugging her. Daddy always knows how to make people feel better. I should have known that mommy needed a hug.

"Because he acts more like you every day."

Whatever this 'school' is, I don't want to go there. It made my mommy cry. I won't go. I won't.


End file.
